Appendicitis
It was just a normal day, and Mordecai and Rigby where downstairs eating cereal. Soon Mordecai wince in pain. Rigby - "You alright man? Mordecai - "Not really, I have been having these sharp pains in my side." Rigby - "It's probably nothing. Besides it'll go away eventually." Mordecai - "Yeah your right." Rigby - "Of course I am." Mordecai - "Come on, let go to see what jobs we have or else Benson will drop his balls." Then they left the kitchen to go outside. ()()()()()()()()()()()() They are stuck raking the leaves. This is one of the things that Mordecai and Rigby didn't really like doing. Rigby - "Dude this sucks." Mordecai - "I know." Then another sharp pain came back in Mordecai's sides. Mordecai - "Ow!" Rigby - "What?" Mordecai - "It's nothing." Rigby - "Come on, tell me." Mordecai - "It the pain, they keep on coming back." Rigby - "Dude I told you they will go away. Besides it might a take a couple of hours or so and we only got one more pile left." Mordecai - "Yeah that's true." Then Mordecai continue to do the work and ignoring the pain. ()()()()()()()()()()()() Then Mordecai and Rigby are up to the last chore of the day which was pulling the cart to the garage. Skips couldn't do it because he is fixing his van and Muscle Man and HFG is taking out old stumps. Mordecai keep on pulling the cart and his pain was getting worse. He felt like he wanted to pass out, but he kept on pulling and pulling until he finally got the cart into the garage. Mordecai breathe for a bit and hold his painful side. He looked tired, and pale. Mordecai - "Man…That was hard right Rigby? Rigby?" He saw Rigby was asleep in the cart. Mordecai - "Dude!" He punches Rigby awake. Rigby - "Ow, what!?" Mordecai - "You made me pulled the whole cart and you didn't even help!" Rigby - "Yeah I did! It that I got a little tired and decide to take a nap." Mordecai - "Yeah a little nap?" Rigby - "Dude what is wrong with you? You look tired and pale." Mordecai - "I'm sorry, it just that my side hurt really bad!" Rigby - "Maybe you should lie down for a while." Benson - "Hey guys!" Then turn around and saw Benson and the others. Benson - "We are gonna go to Cheezer's for dinner." Mordecai - "I don't know Benson. I'm kind of tired and…" Benson - "I don't care! It's mandatory dinner! If you don't come, then you're fired." Mordecai - "Augh fine." Then they went inside the cart and Mordecai's pain was getting even worst. ()()()()()()()()()()() At Cheezer's, the gang was talking about stuff but Mordecai was still in pain. He was holding his stomach and Rigby was getting worried. Then the order came and Benson said: Benson - "Mordecai, go get the food." Mordecai - (groaning) But Benson, can't somebody else get it?" Benson - "Go get the food, OR YOUR FIRED!" Mordecai - "Augh fine." He got up and still was in pain and holding his stomach. He grab on some things so he wouldn't fall. He went to counter and gave the lady the money. Mordecai - "Thanks." He grabbed the tray and began to walk back. But then his vision was getting blurry and the pain was too much and then he collapsed. Rigby - "MORDECAI!" The others got out of the seats and go to the unconscious blue jay. Rigby tried to shake him awake. Rigby - "Aw man! Come one Mordecai, WAKE UP!" Benson - "Rigby stop! We gotta take him to the hospital." Skips - "I'll go call the ambulance." Then Skips left to go call the ambulance while the rest watched Mordecai in case anything happen. Soon the ambulance came and the paramedics came out with a stretcher. They put the unconscious Mordecai on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. After they did that, they where about to drive off until Rigby ask them: Rigby - "Can I ride with him please? He's my best friend and I'm really worried about him. Please let me ride with him." The paramedic thinks for a minute and he said: Paramedic - "Ok. But you just stay out of our away." Rigby - "Ok." Rigby got into the back while the others follow the ambulance in the cart. Inside the ambulance, he saw that Mordecai had an oxygen mask on his face, have black belts wrap around him, and was cover him with a white blanket. His arms were out of the blanket and the middle and wrist was wrapping around the belts. Rigby held Mordecai's hand in his own as they rode to the hospital. He hopes that his best friend was alright. ()()()()()()()()()()() 15 minutes had pass since Rigby and the others had arrived at the hospital. They were waiting for the doctor tells them about Mordecai. Soon of the doctors came to the gang: Doctor - "Hi I'm Dr. Lyle." Benson - "How's Mordecai?" Doctor - "I'm afraid that your friend has appendicitis." Everybody - (gasp) Dr. Lyle - "That not all, he's also running a fever. We tried to lower the fever but it didn't work, we have to do the surgery now before it gets any worse." Benson - "How long would the surgery take?" Dr. Lyle - "About 2 hours." Then he left to do the surgery. Pops see Rigby look sad and he asks him: Pops - "Is there something wrong my good man?" Rigby - "Nothing." Benson - "Come on Rigby tell us." Rigby - "I feel bad of how I treated him. He keeps mentioning about the pain and I told him to ignore it. Then I didn't even help him with the cart and I guess it made his appendicitis even worse." Benson - "It not your fault Rigby, I also blame my self for this because if I haven't made you guys work so hard today and made Mordecai get the food, none of this would of happen. But the important thing is that he is going to be ok." Rigby - "Yeah your right." ()()()()()()()()()()()() Soon two hours had passed and Dr. Lyle came and Rigby said: Rigby - "How he is?" Dr Lyle - "He's going to be alright. He still got that fever but it not as bad as before." Rigby - "Can we see him?" Dr Lyle - "You may. But he is still a little drowsy from the knock out medicine we gave him." They follow the doctor to Mordecai's hospital room. They made to room 503 and the doctor open the door and everybody saw Mordecai. He was lying down in the hospital bed cover with a blanket, his eyes are half open, and still look pale. He had a heart monitor, and an IV rack filled with clear liquid and the TV was on. Rigby smiled and ran to Mordecai's side and place a paw on Mordecai's forehead. Rigby - "Hey buddy." Mordecai (weakly) - "Hey." Rigby - "How you feel?" Mordecai - (weakly) Sore, and tired." Rigby - "Listen man, I'm sorry I didn't help you with the chores and told you ignore the pain. I never thought you where suffering like this." Mordecai - "It's ok." Benson - "And I also want to apologize for giving you too much work and making you gets the tray. I never realize that you really in pain." Mordecai - its ok I forgive you guys." Rigby - "Can we see the stitches?" Mordecai slowly nodded and he weakly moves the sheets and shows everybody his stitches. Everybody stare in awed. Rigby - "Cool." Mordecai - "yeah it is." Mordecai look really tired and sleepy and the doctor said: Doctor - "Mordecai, you should rest for a while. You look really tired." Mordecai - "hmm." Then he quickly fell asleep. Then the doctor said: Doctor - "He have to say here for a week so that he can recover from the surgery." Benson - "No problem." Rigby - "Can I say with him? I promise I'll take care of him. Beside, I wanna do something since it's kind of my fault that he is like this." Benson - "Alright but we are also going to keep an eye out for him and help you." Rigby - "Thanks." ()()()()()()()()()()()()()() It been a whole week and Mordecai was be able to leave the hospital. He felt better and the doctors took the stitches and now it's a scar but nobody won't really notice cause of his feathers. But he was glad to be back to the park with his friends. At the house, he and Rigby and where playing video games and Rigby said: Rigby - "Dude?" Mordecai - "Yeah?" Rigby - "I just wanted to tell you something?" Mordecai - "What?" Rigby - "The next time you say that you are in bad pain or something, I won't tell you to ignore it, this time I'll listen." Mordecai - "Aw that sweet dude." Rigby - "Yeah it is!" Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They laugh for a bit and Rigby said: Rigby - "Mordecai?" Mordecai - "yeah?" Rigby - "I'm glad you're ok." Mordecai - "Me to dude." Category:Fanons